Meridian Six: Cold Reset
Cold Reset is the first story arc of the Meridian Six comic series. It currently consists of 6 issues, or chapters. There are 21 issues planned in total. The comic is written and illustrated by Dincorta. History Cold Reset has seen several restarts since the story's original conception in 2006. Initially, it developed as a pencil-on-paper stick-man comic, drawn in a grid format. The story, characters, settings and dialogue were an homage to B-movie action and science fiction films. In 2009, the comic was restarted again, with a slight change of art style, advancing from two-dimensional stick-men to three-dimensional stick-men. In 2015, the first use of digital colour was utilised for Cold Reset: To Lock & Load, after which Dincorta wished to update the first four chapters to match the new style. Nevertheless, another issue was completed, along with half of another. In 2017, further progress on the series was stopped until the first four chapters were updated. Finally, the "remaster" of the first issue was completed in 2018. The story was modified and the dialogue rewritten, however the over-the-top B-movie tone and plot points were kept, in order to honour Dincorta's original vision in 2006. Following a brief hiatus, work continued, resulting in the beginning of Circus, the second story arc of Meridian Six, and a sequel to Cold Reset. The first issue of Circus was completed in early 2019. Since then, work has continued on Cold Reset. Plot In the city of Cardiff, Wales in 2006, two local police inspectors, George and Brandon, take part in a sting operation, targeted at a notorious and elusive crime lord. When things go south, a gunfight ensues, resulting in the death of several officers. With the help of one of the criminal gang members, George and Brandon are able to subdue the criminals and arrest their leader. After interrogating the criminal-turned-informant, the cops discover that he is a former police officer himself. Convincing the police Commissioner Franks to lessen the charges against him, Brandon takes the informant under his wing. For the next few months, the three commence formal training in procedures and combat. However, their progress is interrupted when a huge inter-dimensional portal opens above the city, and a barrage of energy beams begin laying waste to the world. Scooped up by the United States government, the three heroes find themselves on a mission through the portal to stop this mysterious new enemy that is invading our universe. Series Breakdown Act I: Cops & Robbers Chapter One: The Mission (2018) Chapter Two: Disturbance (In Progress) Chapter Three: The First City (Coming Soon) Chapter Four: Renegades (2014) Act II: Threads Chapter Five: To Lock & Load (2015) Chapter Six: A Flying City (2017) Chapter Seven: Left\Right (TBA) Trivia * Back when the series first began in 2006, its original title was Cops & Robberz. Yes, with a Z. * George, Brandon, Amigo and Enemigo were characters back in the original comics in 2006. * There are a ton of old, low-quality comics from before Cold Reset, check them out here. * The artist's comic fever began when a friend of his in school started making small grid-format stick-man comics. It quickly became a trend with the friend group. Dincorta is the only one still actively making comics, however, they have evolved somewhat from pencil-and-ruler stick-men...